


Magical Creatures

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Magical Creatures, rarepair_shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has always had a thing for rare magical creatures. She's just discovered that dragonkeeper has moved to the top of her list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeleone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/gifts).



Charlie is confused the first time Luna appears on the dragon reserve.

“I like magical creatures,” she says, as if that explains it all.

“Right.” Charlie forces back a frown because there’s nothing wrong with Luna being there, it’s just… “You do know that you’re not supposed to be able to apparate here without permission?”

“Oh, I had permission,” Luna says sunnily.

“Huh?” Charlie quickly goes through his staff in his mind, trying to think who might have agreed to let Luna through.

“Shelby invited me.”

Shelby was a Chinese Fireball. Shelby, in other words, was a _dragon_. She was also a dragon whose name Luna couldn’t possibly have known unless she – unless she… what? How?

“You got an invitation from a dragon,” says Charlie slowly.

“Yes.” Luna smiles. 

She has an improbably pretty smile, Charlie notices. He considers challenging her claim, and decides that he doesn’t have the strength. He’d probably have allowed her to come if she’d asked him, after all.

“Okay,” he says.

She stays a week, and then is gone. Charlie finds he misses her.

*

By the fifth time Luna appears, Charlie has kind of got used to it. He never gets any warning, and no one (human) on the reserve ever admits to having invited her. Luna smiles at him, sits with him in the evenings, and talks. He finds that beneath the surface level madness, she knows a lot. She’s a lot wiser than she seems, and she really does know her magical creatures. And her smile isn’t the only thing which is pretty. She has gorgeous hair; a charming, lilting voice; a slender, attractive body.

Charlie wants her.

Which is ridiculous, because he’s a scarred, anti-social dragonkeeper almost a decade older than she is, and she’s a beautiful, intelligent woman with everything to live for. She wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

*

On the seventh visit, they are sitting side by side by the fire when he realises that Luna has tangled her fingers with his. He looks down in slight bewilderment – but this is Luna: perhaps she has noticed Wrackspurts above him and this is the only way she knows to protect him from them.

“Do you mind?” She looks at their entwined hands and then straight at Charlie, her voice clear and calm.

“No, but… but why?” Charlie asks. He has to know.

She keeps the eye contact. No one could call her strangle bulbous eyes attractive, but the strength and honesty of her gaze is appealing.

“I like magical creatures,” she says simply, “but it turns out that I like dragonkeepers even more.” She smiles. “One, at least. Do you mind?”

The repetition of the line is very Luna. Charlie tells himself that he really has heard what he thinks he has heard. She has said what he never thought she would. He leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips.

“No,” he says. “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
